Corrin in Peril
by Neo-Queen Serendipity
Summary: A certain beautiful white-haired manakete princess of Hoshido is captured by Nohrians and abused by her evil captors and forced to work as a slave. She prays for her noble prince Ryoma to come and rescue her from this cruel prison!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE! They belong to Intelligent Systems.

 **CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

Corrin was afraid. Very afraid. She was running from the Nohrian soldiers. The evil Nohrians had laid flame to the shelter where she and the Hoshidan soldiers were staying. She was fearing for her life. Corrin looked behind her. Garon, the cruel, callous Nohrian king who had once called her his father, was in hot pursuit.

"SEIZE THAT VILE BEAST!" he crooned.

A roar of mean laughter came as two of his brutish soldiers, Odin and Laslow, snatched Corrin. The turncoat demon-worshiping mercenaries threw her to the ground. Odin grabbed her throat.

"If you say one word, I will kill you." said Odin. "Laslow! Bring this vile creature back to our castle."

Corrin later found herself in the dungeon, where she cried beautiful blue tears. She couldn't help but weep since the wicked Nohrians were holding her hostage and keeping her from her noble Hoshidan brethren and sistren.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she cried. "I can't take it. Those stupid, evil Nohrians are treating me. I cannot defend myself against those beasts!"

A few minutes later, Odin and Laslow came into her cell. Corrin screamed in agony.

"You filthy beast!" said Odin. "Get up and start cleaning the dungeon."

"NO!" said Corrin. "I won't do it. You are the monsters who killed my mother!"

"That's right," said Odin. "We killed that wicked queen. You could have sided with Nohr, but NOOOO...YOU SIDE WITH HOSHIDO!"

"We will make you pay," said Laslow.

"Now..." said Odin, "do you want to have some...fun!" He reached out for Corrin's breast. She screamed and slapped him.

Laslow grabbed Corrin and banged her against the wall.

"Impertinent little FOOL!" he said.

Laslow then pinned Corrin to the ground and began to beat her. He tore off her armor and then lay himself down closer.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Corrin in horror as the wicked mercenary broke her hymen.

Laslow punched the poor, innocent Hoshidan princess.

"You wicked, disgusting SCUM!" said Odin. 'Surrender or you shall never eat again!"

"No!" sobbed Corrin. "Laslow raped me. Please...please...get out you horrible, savage monsters!"

"Beast," said Odin, "learn to be more OBEDIENT. Or else we will execute you in the temple of the Dusk Dragon and use your skull at the King's goblet."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Corrin. "GET OUT, YOU RAPIST!"

"I'll do it again if I have to, you vermin!" said Laslow.

Corrin threw herself on the ground, flooding the floor with her pure, tender tears. Odin and Laslow kicked her in the head, until it bled a little. Then the two wicked Nohrians left her in her cell. Corrin's tears made her face red with pain. She hoped that her noble prince Ryoma would come and save her from the evil, devil-worshipping, racist Nohrians. But would he make it in time? Stay tuned for the next chapter!

* * *

This is my first fanfic, so please leave a review and comment!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

That night, Corrin lay in her bed, which was made of straw and had neither blanket nor pillow. She was curled up in her bed, where she cried her tears.

"This is so unfair," she sobbed. "Those Nohrian tyrants are going to make mince meat out of me!"

A purple-haired woman, clad in only a black bra and black panties and black thigh high heel boots (a trampy combo), walked inside. This was Corrin's fake sister Camilla. She had long femme fatalons on her fingers. She used them to scratch Corrin so she bled.

"Hello, beast," she said. "I'm here to tell you that tomorrow you'll be cleaning the castle from top to bottom."

Camilla stomped on Corrin's hands with her harlot high heel boots and trampled on her right pinky finger, breaking the little bones inside. Corrin screamed in pain as the bones broke.

"Now...good night..." she said harlotly.

Camilla left the cell.

Meanwhile, at the camp where the heroic Hoshidans were, the heroes talked.

"Nohrian scum stole our sister!" said Hinoka.

"We are going to save our sister from those Nohrian whores!" said Takumi. "Tomorrow we will set out for the castle and slay the evil Nohrians who stole her!"

"I'm not going to fight." said Sakura. "so I'll stay home with Orochi."

"It's okay, little sister." said Takumi. "You're too weak. Those Nohrians will impale you through your ears."

That morning, Laslow and Odin came back. They were trailing behind Leo, the black-hearted young prince of Nohr.

"Idiot," said Leo, giving Corrin a kick to the head, "it's time for you to clean."

Odin smacked Corrin with a broom.

"You are going to sweep the castle floors, lizard!" he growled.

"But first, eat your breakfast!" said Laslow. He threw a leaf of cabbage at Corrin. "Now eat it! And don't ask for something else, because all you're getting is cabbage!"

Corrin gobbled up the cabbage and cringed as it slithered down her tender pink esophagus.

"Get up, peasant," said Leo. "Niles will supervise you while you sweep. If you say anything, you can expect 40 lashes."

Corrin's eyes teared up.

"Do not cry, you insolent girl!" yelled Odin.

Afterwards, Corrin was busy sweeping and scrubbing all the castle floors. She cried as she worked, for her beautiful white hands were scarred by the abuse that she had suffered and Niles had put a slave collar around her neck. Niles saw Corrin crying and whipped her.

"Take that, you beast! Keep washing!" yelled Niles.

Camilla came in and looked at the floor. There was a pitcher that Niles had knocked over for Corrin to clean.

"A broken pitcher?" she said. "Corrin, I TOLD YOU NOT TO BREAK ANYTHING!" She walked over, grabbed Corrin by her throat, and scratched her face with her female talons. Corrin only cried a little, as this was nothing compared to the work she was being given. "Now clean it up, slave!"

When Corrin was done cleaning the floors, she was given another task - to clean the kitchen. Charlotte, the arrogant, spiteful gold-digging harpy in the trampy white underwear, was the one who supervised her.

"Corrin!" snapped Charlotte, holding a pot with a small patch of rust. "You call this clean? This pot has rust all over it."

"But I can't get the rust off." said Corrin. "It's stuck."

"Any idiot can get rust off a pot." said Charlotte.

"Oh yeah? Then why don't YOU clean it?" snapped Corrin.

"Oh, you insolent girl!" she said. She rang the bell in her hands. "LEO! ODIN! LASLOW! COME HERE!"

Leo, Odin, and Laslow rushed to the kitchen.

"Your highness," Charlotte said to Leo, "Corrin is being insubordinate and asked me to get the rust off the pot."

"Is this true?" growled Leo.

"Yes," sighed Corrin. "But I'm sorry!"

"SORRY DOESN"T CUT IT!" roared Leo. "Laslow! Odin! Hold her down!"

Laslow snatched Corrin by the hair, while Odin grabbed her right wrist. Laslow pulled Corrin's hair while Odin punched Corrin in the eye, bruising it.

"That'll teach you to talk to your superiors!" said Odin.

Leo walked up to Corrin and slapped her across the face.

"Now get back to work!" said Leo.

Corrin went back to work.

When Corrin was done with her work, Odin and Laslow led her back to her cell. They threw her down and gave her her lunch - another leaf of cabbage. Corrin ate up her lunch. Once her wicked captors had left, she sat down and prayed to the gods.

"Please," she said, "send help from Hoshido right away!"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Corrin was getting sick of all the work that the wicked Nohrians were giving her. Her hands were now bruised and callused, and she wept in the night.

Meanwhile, at the Hoshidan camp...

"Now, men..." said Ryoma. "Today we are going to..."

"Ahem!" said Hinoka.

"Sorry, sis," said Ryoma. "Men and women, we are going to fight the Nohrian scum and save our beautiful sister Corrin"

"Are our weapons ready?" asked Orochi.

"Yes," said Takumi. "now ready your breakfast and eat hearty, for tonight, we dine in hell!"

The heroic Hoshidans cheered.

Back at the Nohrian prison, Corrin was sleeping as usual. Laslow and Odin came in. Odin gave Corrin a swift kick to the forehead. Corrin looked up.

"Wake up, moron!" said Odin.

"It's time for you to clean the castle!" said Laslow.

"What about breakfast?" asked Corrin.

"First you clean the Nohrian stables," said Odin, "and then we can talk about breakfast!"

"I'll be right to it, Odin," said Corrin.

"How dare you address me like that!" said Odin. "Call me SIR!"

"Okay...sir..." whimpered Corrin.

"That's better," said Odin.

Corrin went to clean the stables, which was disgusting because the horses kept pooping. All their excrement was hard to clean up. Corrin had to wash her hands because she wanted to eat clean food. After she was done, she got her leaf of cabbage.

When Corrin lay in her room, Laslow and Leo came in.

"Where's Odin?" asked Corrin.

"He's finding you some work," said Leo. "Right now, you will have to do the dishes."

"ALL OF THEM!" yelled Laslow.

"Selena will bring you there," said

Selena came in and dragged Corrin to the kitchen.

"Now clean the dishes, freak," said Selena.

Laslow walked over to Selena and tried to woo her.

"Hey Selena," said Laslow, "you're cute. How about I smooch your beautiful face?"

Selena slapped Laslow across the face.

"You creep!" said Selena.

Corrin went to washing the dishes. She cleaned the dishes well at first, but then she accidentally dropped a few dishes, which broke to pieces.

Camilla came rushing to the room.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" she yelled. Camilla looked to the floor and saw broken dishes. "You clumsy little wench!" She kicked Corrin with her evil thigh-high boots. "Pick up those broken dishes at once! By the way, Odin has found you some work, stupid. You are to clean the dungeon."

"But that place is disgusting," said Corrin.

"DO IT!" shrieked Camilla.

"I won't!" said Corrin.

Camilla grabbed Corrin by the throat.

"Do I hear someone questioning me?" asked Camilla.

"Nope," said Corrin. "Not at all, sis."

"Don't CALL ME THAT!" said Camilla. "Get to work!"

Corrin went to the dungeon and started cleaning. She thought it was gross, for there was muck and slime everywhere. She was feeling very upset about cleaning it and wept for her home. She wishes that she could be free and saved from the evil Nohrians.

Laslow and Odin walked in.

"If I don't see this perfectly clean, you won't get any dinner," said Odin.

"No..." said Corrin.

The Hoshidans were right around the corner. They were eyeing the Nohrian prison from afar.

"There it is," said Ryoma. "We are going to storm the Nohrian castle and KICK. SOME. BUTT!"

The Hoshidans cheered.

* * *

Do you like it? Please leave a review in the comments!


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

At last, Ryoma and his heroic Hoshidan soldiers had reached the disgusting castle that belonged to the filthy Nohrians.

"Come along!" said Ryoma.

Ryoma saw two guards standing in the way of the palace.

"Hinoka!" he said. "You distract the guards!"

"I'm on it, brother," said Hinoka.

"Takumi!" said Ryoma. "Dispose of those Nohrian guards!"

"Of course!" said Takumi

Hinoka charged towards the front of the palace and distracted the guards by spitting at the castle. The guards charged at her, but Takumi quickly disposed of them.

"Kaden!" said Ryoma. "Assume your kitsune form and attack those archers!" Kaden changed into his kitsune form, ran towards the archers, and attacked them with his nine tails.

As Ryoma and his men (and women) stormed the castle,. Laslow and Odin went to alert Xander. Xander was sitting on a throne. Leo was by his side.

"Xander! Xander!" screamed Laslow.

"You gotta help us NOW!" screamed Odin,

"What is it?" asked Xander.

"Hoshidan scum are storming the castle!" said Laslow.

Xander clenched his fists and growled.

"Kill them all," he growled.

"Slay them!" yelled Leo. "TEAR THEM LIMB FROM LIMB!"

Laslow and Odin alerted the rest of the Nohrians to fight. As Ryoma entered the castle and went through the main hall, Benny, the ugly, giant Nohrian soldier, appeared to beat Odin. He tried to use his lance to impale Ryoma, but Ryoma raised his Raijinito and smote the big, ugly doofus. While Hinoka and Hana were trying to find Corrin, Beruka attacked from her wyvern. Beruka backed Hana into a corner, but Hinoka fatally injured Beruka's wyvern, causing her to fall off. Beruka retreated.

In the meantime, Takumi and Subaki were running up the stairs. They encountered Charlotte, the scantily-clad shrew that abused Corrin in the kitchen. As she charged down the stairs, Takumi grabbed her by the hair and threw her down the stairs, where she broke her neck.

Ryoma continued to search for Corrin, but Odin and Laslow charged after him. Oboro and Setsuna distracted the two thugs. Once Ryoma was safe, he found the door to the dungeon, broke it down with Raijinito, and ran downstairs. There he found Corrin, miserable and dirty, in the dark, damp dungeon.

"Corrin..." said Ryoma.

"RYOMA!" said Corrin, who was elated to see her brother.

"I promise I'll get you home!" said Ryoma.

"But I can't..." cried Corrin. "The Nohrians are guarding the whole place! There's no way to escape!"

"Sure there is," said Ryoma. "Just follow me."

Ryoma carried Corrin upstairs, and then he put her down.

"Can you run?" Ryoma asked Corrin.

"I don't think I can," said Corrin.

"Then I'll carry you," said Ryoma.

Ryoma ran with Corrin in his arms. He ran through the palace, but when he was about to reach the exit, Laslow and Odin were blocking it. Corrin screamed.

"Going somewhere?" asked Laslow.

Camilla flew by on her wyvern.

"Unhand our slave or I will kill both of you!" she said.

"NEVER!" yelled Ryoma.

Takumi and Hinoka came rushing down. Camilla tried to ram at them with her wyvern, but Takumi shot his bow at the beast, knocking Camilla off. The wounded harlot retreated to get Xander and Leo to her side. Laslow and Odin taunted Ryoma and the Hoshidans until Xander and Leo came rushing down.

"Release our slave from your grasp!" yelled Xander.

"If you don't, we will breakfast the royal hounds with her flesh!" said Leo.

Corrin screamed as Ryoma evaded Leo's dreaded Brynhildr magic shots.

"So you want to play the hard way?" said Laslow. "Well, WE'RE NOT PLAYING! Tonight, BOTH OF YOU will be fed to the dogs!"

Subaki, Kaden, and Setsuna came rushing towards the Nohrians. Subaki attacked Laslow and Odin with his naginata. Odin fired magic at him, but Hana used her silencing magic to prevent Odin from casting spells. Xander then raised his sword, Siegfried, to attack Ryoma, but Hinoka quickly attacked him. Xander then attacked Ryoma, who dropped Corrin. Corrin screamed, but Kaden quickly sheltered her. Takumi attacked Odin again, forcing him to retreat.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" he yelled as he retreated.

Soon after, Hana silenced Leo. Leo retreated as well.

"You're running out of men," said Subaki.

"I may be, but I will NOT give up the fight!" said Xander. "Laslow, finish them!"

"Surely milord," said Laslow. "Tonight you will DIE!"

Laslow ran towards Corrin and was about to impale her with his sword when Ryoma ran towards Laslow, knocked him to the ground, and slashed his face.

"One more word and you're dead, you good-for-nothing brute!"

Laslow shed crocodile tears in the hopes of Ryoma sparing his life.

"But...I'm...sorry..." he crooned.

"Sorry? SORRY?!" said Takumi.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, scum!" said Ryoma. "Now YOU shall DIE!"

Ryoma stabbed Laslow, leaving him to die in pain.

"You...bastard..." said Laslow.

"Now let her go!" said Hinoka.

"Never..." said Xander.

Hinoka and Takumi attacked Xander. Ryoma fought Xander off and chased him away. Once the Nohrians were gone, the Hoshidans carried Corrin to safety. Laslow was left to die. Takumi kicked Laslow's wounded face, killing Laslow in an instant.

"Corrin..." said Ryoma. "Are you...okay?"

Corrin smiled.

"I'm fine, Ryoma," said Corrin. "Thanks for saving me."

"No problem," said Ryoma.

"We're going to bring you home so you can rest," said Hinoka. "Sakura will nurse you back to health."

"Thanks, Hinoka," sighed Corrin.

"You're going to be okay," said Takumi. "Now let's get you some.

"Don't worry," said Ryoma. "Those wicked Nohrians will never harm you again."

Corrin kissed Ryoma as the Hoshidans walked into the sunset.

 **THE END**

* * *

Did you like the ending? Please give a comment!


End file.
